The Office
by some1lostme
Summary: House, Cameron and a coming out party? Sequel to The Laundromat and The Bookstore both should be read first. Fluffy. Nice, 100 Fluff. Please R&R.


**Title: **The Office

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **House, Cameron and a coming out party? Fluff. 100 H/C Fluff!

The Office

Cameron sat at his desk. It wasn't abnormal for her to be there, but it was abnormal for him to be in the office with her. House lounged in his chair in the corner, feet up, iPod on, Gameboy in hand. From Cameron's point of view, he would've looked extremely enthralled in what he was doing. He was good at faking it. He hadn't really been concentrating on his game since she'd come into the room. It was early, before 7 a.m., and Cameron was sorting his mail and sifting through some files. He was simply killing time, waiting for his missing ducklings to arrive, and taking pleasure in silently observing Dr. Allison Cameron.

She'd arrived that morning wearing blue jeans, a dark-washed, well fitted pair, and a fitted red blouse that was quickly becoming his favorite. Her choice of clothing lately had definitely peeked his interest, and she was doing it on purpose. She knew what she was doing to him and she liked it.

The door to his office suddenly swung open, causing Cameron's head to snap up and their eyes momentarily met. Damn Wilson for choosing that moment to interrupt.

"Cameron," Wilson said, nodding in her general direction before turning his attention to House in his corner, "Lazy as usual, I see."

House rolled his eyes, turning off his Gameboy and pushing himself up out of his chair.

"You're hear awfully early today, Dr. Wilson," House snarked, "Wifey kick you out again?"

Wilson frowned and Cameron observed their exchange. The snark continued and she was amused by the fact that House was taking his anger out on Wilson. She knew that he wasn't upset that Wilson was in his office, he was upset that Wilson's sudden entrance had gotten him caught again. He'd been watching her, staring, picking her apart. He did this more than normal lately and she'd continued to pretend that she didn't notice. She was apparently very good at pretending.

House liked to think that he could openly stare at her as long as she wasn't looking, that she didn't notice his eyes burning holes in her flesh. She noticed. She noticed because every time his gaze fell on her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goosebumps broke out all over. She noticed him. She knew when his eyes were on her and she loved the way it made her feel.

Lately though, he'd been staring at her almost constantly. If they were in the same room, or even just within eyesight of one another, he was watching her. To a degree it was unsettling, having someone staring at her all the time. But to know that someone was House made it so much more bearable.

The previous Thursday evening, they'd gone to dinner after their encounter in the bookstore, only to end up having to leave the restaurant early when House called their waiter an asshole when he'd spilled wine in her lap. She had been flustered and embarrassed about having to wear wet jeans through dinner, but she'd also been very pleased when House had defended her. He wasn't prone to talking about his feelings, but she knew he wouldn't have behaved the way he did if he didn't feel something. Besides, the man had kissed her outside of the Laundromat and asked her to dinner, he liked her. Her theory was supported even more when they'd pulled up in front of his home instead of hers and he'd continued to ask her in, telling her that he still owed her dinner. They had ordered Chinese and he'd played something for her on the piano and when he'd dropped her off at her apartment that night, she'd kissed him goodnight.

He definitely liked her.

"Fantasizing about me again?"

Cameron flinched at the sound of House's voice very close to her ear and she realized that she too had been caught red-handed. She felt the heat build in her cheeks as she spun the desk chair in his direction, dropping some unopened piece of mail back on his desk. She flashed him a grin, getting out of his chair and heading in the direction of the conference room.

She vaguely remembered him saying something about coffee while she relived their dinner date and that was where she was heading. Apparently Wilson had left sometime during her little daydream and Foreman and Chase had arrived. She smiled at them both as they sat at the table discussing some television show that they both seemed to be fans of. She ignored them mostly, politely nodding if either of them asked her a question. She made the coffee, thoughts of House still floating around in her head.

They had been out twice since the wine incident: once to dinner at her favorite restaurant, a small Italian place, owned by her neighbors, and then to his place again, where he'd impressed her with his cooking and earned a languid make-out session on his couch. They had been ready to tear each other's clothes off after only ten minutes but she had insisted that they wait and, even though he made some snarky comment about her being traditional, he'd been happy with simply kissing her senseless. She'd eventually forced herself to go home, making the excuse that they both had to work in the morning and that she really, really need to sleep. He'd argued that his bed was certainly big enough for both of them and they'd spent another ten minutes pressed together against his front door before she'd managed to give him a last kiss goodbye and slip out the front door.

She couldn't blame him for being pushy or smothering, or for moving to fast. She wanted this. She didn't really need to remind herself, but every now and then, she had to kick some sense into herself. He liked her. He was acting on that. It's what she wanted.

"You really should wipe that dreamy look off of you face if you don't want people to ask you what's going on," Chase was saying suddenly and Cameron looked over at him, watching him grin around his coffee mug.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, willing her voice to sound normal.

Foreman smirked, shaking his head, "We're paid to observe, Cameron, you've got a cheesy grin and you're blushing, with no prompt from House. Something's going on."

Cameron frowned then, opening her mouth to respond, when House's voice cut her off.

"You mean you don't know? Dr. Cameron and I have been doing the wild thing for months now! Screwing like rabbits! She's probably pregnant, you know how it is. Paid to observe my ass, I'm starting to wonder why the hell I hired either one of you."

House rolled his eyes and Cameron was ten shades of red. He'd done his job and she stood there, mouth hanging open as he limped back into his office.

Chase's raised eyebrow caused Cameron to roll her own eyes and snap back to reality.

"Oh please, he was just being House, Chase," she said, going back to the coffee, "We are NOT sleeping together." _Yet._

Cameron sighed, her cheek resting on the warm, somewhat damp skin of her bed partner. His heartbeat was slowly returning to normal and she loved the way it beat in time with her own. It had been a while since Allison Cameron had had someone in bed with her, so long that she didn't really remember the last time. But this time had been incredible. Somewhat awkward, but incredible all the same.

"So, can I tell Foreman and Chase we're sleeping together now?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the husky, somewhat breathless, voice of Doctor Gregory House. She propped herself up on one hand, looking down into his face, smirk firmly in place.

"No, lie to them," she said, patting his cheek, "Everyone does."

He kissed her senseless.


End file.
